Missed Calls
by astrophysicist
Summary: Len was frantic. She wasn’t answering him no matter now many times he tried to call her. Was she ignoring him?


**Missed Calls.**

_Len was frantic. She wasn't answering him no matter now many times he tried to call her phone. Was she ignoring him?_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** .Dreams. :P (for the slow, **no**)

* * *

Len reached out for his phone and dialed her number. He and Kahoko had been going out for two months now and he wasn't ready to let go of her. Usually, he'd call every afternoon to check if she got home safely from violin lessons.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

That's weird.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_The number you dialed is busy at the moment. Please try again or call later._

Len stared at his phone with dismay. She'd usually pick up the phone before the first 'ring' ever came up, but now. _Maybe she isn't home yet, _he thought, trying to reassure himself that she wasn't mad at him.

He planned that after 20 minutes, he'd call her again.

* * *

_-20 Minutes later-_

_

* * *

_

Len picked up his phone and dialed her number again. _I hope she picks it up soon,_ he thought as he held his phone onto his ear.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

Oh come on.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_The number you dialed is busy at the moment. Please try again or call la—_

Len hung up the phone. He was not in the mood to listen to some lady who spoke whenever the call was a fail. _This sucks, _he thought, _when is she going to answer?_

Len paced around his room thinking of reasons why she wouldn't answer:

1. She hasn't come home yet—which was kind of awkward since her lessons usually ended at 4 in the after noon; right now, it was 4:30.

2. He forgot to give her a birthday present—which would be very insulting really. I mean to forget your girlfriend's birthday of all days? But then again, Len was in Austria performing for a large crowd accompanied by an orchestra. So, this one is clear.

3. He said that her playing was too rough—well it is true and she knows it. She even said, "I'll do my best Tsukimori-kun!" _with a happy face_. Nope, not this one.

4. He commented that the bento she made for him wasn't cooked well—well that _is _Tsukimori Len right there. Besides, it_ really didn't_ taste well. No defense for this reason.

Oh crap.

Len walked faster. He massaged his temples to try and calm him down but nothing seemed to stop his sweat from falling or his adrenaline to rush. He _didn't _really piss her off, did he? Well, the rice wasn't really undercooked or anything, it was more of—overcooked. Yeah, that's it.

Ugh.

That didn't help.

He sat on his bed and buried his head on his palms.

_What am I going to do?_

_Should I say sorry?_

_Should I call again?_

_Maybe she won't answer anymore…_

_But I should at least try, I mean, I'm not Tsukimori Len if I'm this horrible guy who said that sweet and kind Kahoko's cooking sucked._

_Well I _am _Tsukimori Len._

_But._

_I'm already confused._

Then he made up his mind and tried to call her again. And again. And again. As he expected, she _never _answered those calls.

AHHHHHHH!

This was driving him to the point of crashing his head into the walls. Though, he swore never to do that again.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

As Len was freaking out, Kahoko was snuggled in her bed, cuddling her "Poro-chan" (specifically a stuffed dog Len had managed to give her last Christmas) sound asleep in her bed.

Kahoko yawned and rubbed her eyes. Everything seemed a little hazy at first. She wobbled herself out of her bed and grabbed her phone. Her eyes widened at what she saw:

_57 missed calls._

Wow.

_Did I miss anything here_?

She checked who it was and sweat-dropped.

Len Tsukimori.

Her over-possessive boyfriend.

She sighed and mumbled something about being too '_over-reactive about things..._' and '_taking things too seriously..._'

And to compensate for all the damage he did to himself—loss of a massive amount of brain cells, loss of a lot of liquid in his body, the waste of so much load just calling her, and many more that affected the Tsukimori household—she replied:

"I forgot to tell you I was asleep."

She stretched and went down to eat her dinner.

* * *

Len was already bald. He had been pulling his hair billions of times because of all the stress he was currently in.

Then he heard his phone vibrate.

As he held his phone, a ray of light beamed down onto him from the sky. Angels began to sing their song. Cherry blossoms began to bloom. Flowers grew around. Okay, not really.

But his hair (unusually) grew back.

Len's face was covered with joyful tears.

_1 Message from Kahoko Hino._

She finally noticed him! She wasn't mad after all! Len jumped with joy, relieved that his girlfriend wouldn't break up with him or anything.

He shouted with joy.

But all that joy faded away when he saw the message.

Yeah, Len was owned real bad.

If he didn't have his 'cool' he would have screamed his spleen off right now—especially since he almost killed himself just thinking about her—but Len knew that getting mad wasn't going to make this any better. In fact, it'll just make everything worse.

Instead, he chose a classic:

"Baka."

* * *

**A/N:** Idk if there are some grammatical errors here (well I guess there are) and if there are, gomen gomen gomen " I'm not realy taht good in writing so.. _spare mee D:_

**REVIEW PLEAZE**. No spams or flames though. :D

**OOOHHHHHH**. PM ME TOOOOOO :DDDDD

Sore Jaaa~


End file.
